Keitaro 1 2 Forever
by Saraton
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Keitaro 1 2! Kapitel 3 des 2. Buches....die Abenteuer gehen weiter! Mehr Chaos in Hina! Und die Geschichte geht weiter....Versprochen!
1. Chapter 1

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)

Es hat lange gedauert , aber jetzt ist es soweit. Die Fortsetzung von Keitaro 1 / 2 ist da. Ich hatte eine ziemlich lange Zeit eine Schreibblockade, die sich jetzt gelegt hat. Das Ergebnis lest ihr gerade... .

Also, viel Spaß damit!

Saraton

Keitaro 1 / 2 - Forever

Buch 2 – Kapitel 1

Fortsetzng von Keitaro 1 / 2

Zwei Tage später hatte sich alles wieder eingependelt und einigermaßen normalisiert. Für Hinata Verhältnisse natürlich.Kei-chan lag gerade auf ihrem Futon und versuchte sich von diversen Fesseln zu befreien.„Mach dir keine Mühe! Die Dinger kriegst du nicht los, ich habe extra Seemannsknoten dafür verwendet!" erklang eine belustigte Stimme.„Kitsune, binde mich los! Das ist nicht komisch!" fauchte die Ronin das Fuchsmädchen an.Diese überlegte kurz...„Nein!" stellte sie fest und trat zu Kei-chan, dessen Augen sich weiteten, als sie die Kleidung von Kitsune sah.„Was..."

Sie trug etwas, da man nur mit dem Wort Domina-Outfit bezeichnen konnte Lederstiefel, Ledertop, Lederrock und eine ebenfalls lederne Maske trug Kitsune mit einer Eleganz, als ob sie dies schon immer getan hätte.Keitaro-chans Blick fiel auf eine bösartig aussehende Peitsche in ihren Händen und sie schluckte.„Was hast du damit vor?" fragte die Ronin mit spröder Stimme.Bevor ihr das Fuchsmädchen antworten konnte, flog die Tür zu ihrem Raum auf und Su stürzte hinein.„Sie schicken ein Transportmittel!" rief das Mädchen aus Molmol aufgeregt. Sie verharrte und starrte die auf die beiden.„Oh, was macht ihr da?" Kitsune schüttelte den Kopf.„Wir wollten gerade etwas ausprobieren", sagte sie trocken, währen Kei-chan bei diesen Worten rot wurde.„Aber wovon hast du geredet? Wer schickt ein Transportmittel?"Su fing wieder zu strahlen an.„Der königliche Hof von Molmol schickt uns eine Gefährt, damit wir alle gemeinsam dorthin können!" rief sie aus. „Und die Heiratserlaubnis ist auch schon ausgestellt!"„Oh!" Die Gesichtsfarbe der Ronin wurde um einen weiteren Ton dunkler. Kitsune jedoch strahlte fast ebenso, wie die quirlige Prinzessin über das ganze Gesicht.„Perfekt!" Die Mädchen blickten Kei-chan zärtlich an und dieser spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde.„Was genau wolltest du eigentlich mit Kei-chan ausprobieren?" fragte Su neugierig. Die Füchsin lächelte.„Wenn du willst, zeige ich es dir mal...", meinte sie nur. Der Ronin trat wieder der Schweiß auf die Stirn und sie mußte erneut schlucken.

Als sie am Abend alle beim Essen saßen, war die Stimmung recht ausgelassen. Selbst Keitaro, der auf einem sehr dicken Kissen saß, mußte lächeln. Er warf Kitsune einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der sie mit einem entschuldigenden Achselzucken beantwortete. Hätte sie ahnen können, daß die Prinzessin aus dem fernen Land, eine solche Begeisterung für gewisse "Spielarten" entwickeln würde?Das hatte schließlich dazu geführt, daß dem Ronin ein bestimmter Körperteil sehr weh tat.„Obwohl es auch etwas für sich gehabt hat...", stellte er in Gedanken fest.„Aber das behalte ich lieber für mich. Wer weiß, auf was für Gedanken die Mädchen sonst noch kommen..."„Keitaro- chan?" Mutsumi sah ihn fragend an.„Äh, ja?"„Woran hast du gerade gedacht? Du hast so geistesabwesend gewirkt..."„Ach, an nichts besonders...", sagte er hastig.„Das glaube ich aber nicht...", Kitsune grinste anzüglich.„Du hast da so einen gewissen Blick draufgehabt..."„Was für einen Blick?" Der Ronin war irritiert.„Den, wenn du schlechte Gedanken hast..."„Ach, hatte er die?"Naru war ihm einen schrägen Blick zu.„Das ist ja interessant...", stellte sie mit einem ebenso anzüglichen Tonfall fest.„Was unterstellt ihr mir da?"Er brach ab, als er die spöttischen Blicke von Motoko und Su sah.„Sempai, hast du wirklich an schlechte Dinge gedacht...?"Shinobu sah in verlegen an.Keitaro zuckte zusammen und seufzte auf.„Das ist nicht fair...", murmelte der Ronin, „...warum glauben immer alle, daß ich nur an verdorbene Sachen denke?"„Weil dem so ist!" antwortet ihm das Samuraimädchen seine rhetorische Frage. Keitaro sah in die Gesichter der Mädchen und wußte das sie ihn nicht auslassen würden.(Ich habe es mir ja ausgesucht... Ich wollte ja in Hinata Su wohnen...), dachte er pragmatisch, während die anderen begannen lauthals über seine Gedanken zu spekulieren...

Ende des 1. Kapitels –des 2ten Buches.

Fortsetzung folgt!


	2. Chapter 2

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)

Vorwort:

Und weiter geht es... . Danke noch für die Review, diese hat mich wirklich gefreut! Na ja, ein obligatorischer Hinweis noch. Shinobu und Su sind im „Keitaro 1 / 2" – Universum im erlaubten Alter von 16 Jahren! Wenn Keitaro in männlicher Gestalt ist, schreibe ich über ihn als Mann, und wenn „Sie" in weiblicher Gestalt ist, natürlich als Frau...(Kei-chan...) .

Ansonsten, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Saraton

Keitaro 1 / 2 Forever 

Kapitel 2

Einige Tage später:

Die Stimmung der Mädchen war angespannt, da sie alle auf die Ankunft des Transporters aus Molmol warteten. Das bekam vor allem Keitaro zu spüren, der als Streßabbauhilfe", wie Kitsune es formuliert hatte, herhalten mußte. Er lag erschöpft in seinem Zimmer und dachte über einige Dinge aus seinem Leben nach. „Wäre das mit den Quellen nicht passiert, ob ich dann wohl ein normales Leben führen würde...?" Dann lachte der Ronin auf. So etwas wie ein normales Leben hatte er seit seiner Ankunft in der Pension nicht mehr geführt, stellte Keitaro amüsiert fest. #Ich glaube an dann war mein Leben nicht mehr das Gleiche...# Der junge Mann schauderte kurz bei der Vorstellung, was seine Eltern wohl zu dem sagen würden. #Ich glaube es ist besser wenn sie es nie erfahren...!#Es klopfte an der Tür und riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja...?" fragte er zerstreut. „Ich bin es!" ertönte Narus Stimme. „Darf ich hereinkommen?" Langsam richtete Keitaro sich auf. „Ja natürlich!" antwortete er eilig. Als die Todai-Anwärterin eintrat, hielt sie ein Tablett mit Gebäck und Erfrischungen in den Händen. Sie mußte lächeln als sie sein verblüfftes Gesicht sah. „Schau nicht so! Ich habe mir gedacht, das du vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit vertragen könntest." Meinte das brünetthaarige Mädchen belustigt und stellte die Sachen vor ihm hin. „Da.. Danke!" stotterte der Ronin überrascht, während er versuchte seine Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Solche Dinge tat Narusegawa sehr selten, und wenn doch hatte es immer einen Grund. „Ist heute.. etwas besonderes?" fragte er vorsichtig. Naru runzelte die Stirn. „Warum? Weil ich dir etwas gebracht habe?" In ihrer Stimme lag ein drohender Unterton. „Glaubst du etwa, das ich nur dann solche Sachen mache, wenn ich Hintergedanken habe?" Jetzt begannen auch die Augen von Narusegawa bedrohlich zu funkeln. Keitaro wich einen Schritt zurück. „Na... Naru, das habe ich nicht... gesagt!" brachte er leicht panisch hervor und hob abwehrend seine Hände. Als sie betont langsam aufstand und auf ihn zuging, schloß der Ronin, in Erwartung einer ihrer so gefürchteten Schläge, schicksalsergeben seine Augen. Der nicht kam. Unsicher öffnete Keitaro seine Augen wieder und blickte der Todai-Anwärterin direkt ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt und lächelte zuckersüß. „Was hast du denn, Keitaro? Fehlt dir denn etwas...?" fragte das Mädchen ungewohnt sanft. Diesem trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, während er kurz schluckte. „Äh..." „Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, das ich dich schlagen würde?" Naru hatte einen gespielt unschuldigen Blick aufgesetzt. Der Ronin wollte weiter zurückweichen, stand jedoch bei der Wand an. Naru Narusegawa nahm dies belustigt zur Kenntnis und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das schwächere Gemüter wohl in Panik hätte aufschreien lassen. „Nein, das tue ich doch nicht... mehr!" Sie packte ihn an seiner Hand und warf ihn zu Boden. „Ich weiß da etwas viel besseres!" stellte sie bestimmt fest, und ließ sich auf ihn herab.

Nachdem Naru wieder gegangen war, lag Keitaro erschöpfter als zuvor auf seinem Futon. #Warum ich...?# ging ihm durch den Kopf. #Wenigstens kann ich mich jetzt ausruhen...# Der Ronin zuckte zusammen als es erneut an seiner Tür klopfte. „Ja?" „Ich bin es, Kitsune! Kann ich hereinkommen?" erklang die Stimme des Fuchsmädchens. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl in einer Zeitschleife zu stecken, unterdrückte mit einiger Mühe einen Seufzer und atmete tief ein. „Komm rein..." sagte er lakonisch. Als Kitsune in sein Zimmer trat, mit einem Tablett in der Hand, schloß der Ronin kurz die Augen. #Ich hoffe das der Transport aus Molmol bald kommt..., denn sonst werde ich das nicht überleben!# stellte er düster in Gedanken fest. Kitsune stupste ihn sanft an „Ist etwas Keitaro?" fragte das Fuchsmädchen besorgt. Er lächelte schief. „Nein, nichts... . Du hast mir etwas gebracht?" tat der Ronin überrascht und lächelte. Kitsune erwiderte es. „Ja, ich habe mir gedacht, das du vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit essen wollen würdest." Sprach sie fröhlich weiter, während es in ihren Augen seltsam zu funkeln begann. Er atmete gepreßt aus #Ich bin verdammt...# dachte er gequält und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. „Das ist wirklich nett... von dir!" meinte Keitaro übertrieben fröhlich. „Aber immer doch..." entgegnete ihm das Fuchsmädchen mit rauchiger Stimme und rückte näher. „Bei der Gelegenheit..." Er wußte es gab kein Entrinnen, als Kitsune sich schließlich an ihn preßte. #Ich bin verdammt!# Schließlich dachte Keitaro dann nichts mehr.

Kitsune und Kei –chan lagen zusammengekuschelt beieinander. Das Fuchsmädchen spielte sich ein wenig mit den Haaren der Ronin. „Woran denkst du?" fragte sie das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das einen sehr nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. „An nichts besonderes..." antwortete diese ihr ausweichend und sah Kitsune unentschlossen an. Die lachte auf und stupste sie spielerisch an. „Na komm, wenn du etwas hast, dann kannst du es mir erzählen. Das macht Naru auch immer!" ermunterte Kitsune die Ronin. Schließlich nickte diese und begann zu erzählen, während das Fuchsmädchen sich enger an sie schmiegte. „Weißt du manchmal ist das Ganze einfach zuviel für mich..." sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und hielt kurz ein. Kitsune nickte ihr zu „Sprich weiter..." „Seit der Sache mit den Quellen hat sich soviel verändert. Dieser Fluch, dann die Sache mit euch..." Hier stockte die Ronin erneut und errötete leicht, was die Füchsin amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. #Er...Sie ist süß!# stellte Kitsune fest und fühlte wie ihr sehr eigen zumute wurde. „Kei-chan ich verstehe dich doch!" sagte sie dann zu ihr und zwinkerte. „Glaubst du denn, wir sind nicht überrascht? Glaub mir, einige Sachen hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen..." Die zwei sahen sich an und lachten los. Sie konnten einfach nicht anders. Kitsune merkte zufrieden, wie die Anspannung von der Ronin wich. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube es ist schon sehr spät und wir sollten uns schlafen legen, ist doch viel angenehmer als solch schwere Gedanken zu wälzen!" meinte sie leichthin und brachte Keitaro-chan erneut zum lächeln. „Da hast du wohl recht..." stimmte diese ihr zu. „Natürlich habe ich recht!" sagte das rothaarige Mädchen knochentrocken. „Und weißt du was? Heute Nacht schlafe ich bei dir, hmh...!" fuhr Kitsune sanfter fort. Die zwei sahen sich an und Kei-chan lächelte erneut. „Ja, das wäre schön!" gestand sie leicht verlegen ein und schmiegte sich ihrerseits an das Fuchsmädchen. Diese lächelte ebenfalls. „Ist schon O.K. Kei-chan!" Schließlich schliefen die beiden in ihrer gemeinsamen Umarmung friedlich ein.

Ende des 2. Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt demnächst!


	3. Chapter 3

Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Autoren und deren Verlagen. Die Story spielt vor allem im Love-Hina-Universum und ich habe mir einen einzigen Faktor aus Ranma ½ genommen um die Geschichte in Gang zu bringen. Ich mache das, weil ich ein Fan bin und verdiene damit kein Geld (auch, wenn es schön wäre, spielt es aber nicht. g)

Vorwort: Und ein weitere Kapitel von dieser Geschichte ist fertig! Es hat zwar wieder mal etwas gedauert, aber da ich mehrere Serien habe an denen ich schreibe, ging es nicht anders. Und keine Angst, ich schreibe die Geschichten fertig! Ich mag es selbst nicht, wenn jemand eine Serie macht und dann irgendwo in der Mitte aufhört...es kann zwar dauern, aber ich beende sie auf jeden Fall! Dieses Kapitel ist ein Auftakt zu einigen neuen Entwicklungen auf der Pension. Und einen wichtigen Nachsatz noch: Für den Verlauf der Geschichte habe ich mir erlaubt, das Alter von Su ein wenig zu ändern. Aber, das lest ihr am besten selber...  
Und wie es sonst so aussieht, kommen demnächst noch ein oder zwei neue Love Hina One-Shots ins Netz. Schauen wir mal... . Nun, was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ach ja...bei „" sprechen sie und bei denken die Charaktere. Und nun viel Vergnügen beim neuen Kapitel von „Keitaro 1 / 2 Forever"!

Saraton

**Keitaro 1 / 2 Forever  
Kapitel 3**

Als Kei-chan am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag sie alleine auf ihrem Futon. Schläfrig streckte sich die dunkelhaarige Ronin. Kitsune schaffte es doch immer wieder sie zu überraschen. Das diese es geschafft hatte, vor ihr aufzustehen war ungewohnt, da das Fuchsmädchen normalerweise die letzte war die aufstand. „Wunder geschehen immer wieder..." murmelte die Ronin und lächelte. Kitsunes Anwesenheit hatte ihr gutgetan, sie fühlte sich seltsam ausgeglichen. Dieser Zustand hielt immerhin noch glatte 30 Sekunden an, bevor es an der Tür klopfte. Kei-Chan unterdrückte ein Seufzen „Ja?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich bin es, Sarah!" erklang die Stimme der Halbamerikanerin durch die Tür. „Ich...ich müßte, was mit dir besprechen..." Die Ronin runzelte verblüfft die Stirn. Seit wann war Sarah so höflich anzuklopfen? Normalerweise stürmte sie in den Raum und schmiß ihm etwas an den Kopf, bevor sie ihre unvermeidlichen Beleidigungen losließ. Hatte sie nicht nervös geklungen? Kei-Chan faßte sich. „Äh, natürlich Sarah! Einen Moment, ich ziehe mir nur etwas an..." antwortete sie schließlich, während sie in einen Kimono schlüpfte den ihr Motoko geschenkt hatte. Einige Augenblicke später räusperte sich die Ronin „So, jetzt geht es..." Als die Ronin die Tür öffnete, sah sie in das ungewohnt ernste Gesicht der quirligen Halbamerikanerin, die leicht übernächtigt wirkte. „Sarah! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Fehlt dir etwas?" entfuhr es Kei-chan, die ihr Gegenüber besorgt musterte. Diese sah sie einen Augenblick mit funkelnden Augen an, bevor sie den Blick senkte. „Ich weiß es nicht..." antwortete Sarah McDougal schließlich mit leiser Stimme „Aber...wir müssen reden..."

Keitaro sah Sarah besorgt an. Die Halbamerikanerin saß ihm gegenüber und hatte ihren Blick noch immer gesenkt. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, sich wieder in seine männliche Hälfte zu verwandeln, da sie das Gespräch lieber mit Keitaro-Kun führen wollte. Natürlich war er Sarahs Wunsch nachgekommen, vor allem da er merkte wie durcheinander das Mädchen war. Jetzt wartete Keitaro darauf, das Sarah das Gespräch begann, doch diese saß nur schweigend da. Schließlich hielt es der Ronin nicht mehr aus. „Sarah! Was ist denn los? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen..." begann er zu sprechen „Gibt es ein Problem bei dem ich dir helfen kann?" Sarah sah auf und schluckte. Die kleine Halbamerikanerin schloß einen Moment die Augen, straffte sich schließlich und atmete tief aus, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Da gibt es etwas..." begann sie zögernd „Ich werde in knapp zwei Wochen 16 Jahre alt..." Keitaro sah einen Moment überrascht drein, bevor er lächelte. „Das ist doch schön! Dann können wir ja eine Geburtstagfeier ausrichten! Ich bin sicher es wird ein..." Der Ronin und Hausmeister verstummte, als er Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet und sie wirkte als ob sie jeden Augenblick zu weinen beginnen würde. „Sarah, was..." Diese schniefte. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich ab dann wirklich mit dir...schlafen muß!" platzte es schließlich aus dem blonden Mädchen heraus. Keitaros Unterkiefer klappte herunter und seine Augen nahmen die Größe von Untertassen an. „WAS!" entfuhr es dem völlig überraschten Ronin.

Keitaro schnappte nach Luft, während er Sarah ungläübig anstarrte. „Sarah, wie...wie kommst du denn so auf etwas...?" brachte er dann hervor. Die schniefte erneut „Su hat gemeint, das ich dann alt genug wäre um...du weißt schon was...mit dir zu tun...weil sie alle es doch auch tun...und ich ja auch auf Hinata wohne...und die anderen Mädchen es ja auch alle...tun! Aber ich.." Ihre Wangen färbten sich noch eine Spur röter. „...ich will auf der Pension bleiben...hier gefällt es mir. Nur wenn ich...DAS nicht mit dir...tue..werde ich dann nicht auf der Pension bleiben dürfen...?" Sie sah ihn kleinlaut und geknickt an. Der Ronin seufzte tief auf, bevor er Sarah ernsthaft ansah. „Sarah..." begann er in einem eindringlichen Tonfall zu reden an „...ich bin sicher das Su es...anders gemeint hat, als du es aufgefaßt hast! Wie ich sie kenne, hat sie es nur nett gemeint..." Keitaro schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er weitersprach „Und du kannst dir sicher sein, das du ganz sicher nicht mit mir...äh das tun mußt um auf der Pension bleiben zu können! Du gehörst zur Pension und wirst hier immer einen Platz haben! Das verspreche ich dir!" Sarah, die sich bei diesen Worten deutlich entspannt hatte, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel weg. Keitaro lächelte gutmütig „Und du weißt doch, wie ernst ich meine Versprechen nehme" fuhr er dann fort und brachte damit zum Grinsen. „Ja, ich weiß..." erwiderte sie mit erleichterer Stimme. „Ich werde dann wohl jetzt gehen..." Sarah stand auf und Keitaro sah zufrieden, das sie wieder mehr wie ihr gewohntes Selbst wirkte. Er machte sich noch eine geistige Notiz mit Su, zu reden, was sie den Sarah eigentlich erzählt hatte. Er nickte dieser zu „Und Sarah..." Sie hielt ein „Wenn du jemals wegen irgendetwas mit jemanden sprechen möchtest, du weißt ja wo du mich findest..." Sarah nickte und sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Weißt du, für einen Perversen, bist du echt nett..." meinte sie dann und wandte sich zum gehen. Keitaro unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen. Ja, das war mehr die Sarah McDougal die er kannte. Bevor Sarah dann sein Zimmer verließ wandte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm. „Wenn ich einmal wirklich...so weit bin, werde ich vieleicht wirklich...darüber nachdenken..." Einen Augenblick später, hatte die quirlige Halbamerikanerin das Zimmer verlassen und ließ einen sprachlosen Keitaro zurück, der ihr mit großen Augen nachsah. „Nun...es scheint ihr wirklich besser zu gehen..." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und atmete TIEF aus. „Auf Hinata wird es definitiv nie langweilig, und wenn man glaubt das man nicht mehr überrascht werden kann..." Dann lachte er auf „Aber das ist wohl der Zauber der auf diesem Ort liegt..." stellte Keitaro schließlich amüsiert fest, bevor er sich auf einen weiteren Tag auf der Pension vorbereitete.

Ende des 3. Kapitels – Fortsetzung folgt!  
Noch mehr Chaos und Verwirrungen auf Hinata! Demnächst!


End file.
